


Day18: Morning Lazy Sex

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [18]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Boners, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Bunk Sex, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Horniness, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Wood, Neck Kissing, Sex, Top Alex, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Just your average lazy morning in the bunks for Jack and Alex.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 12





	Day18: Morning Lazy Sex

It was closer to afternoon than morning when Jack woke up but they still had another hour or so at least before the bus reached the next venue so he wasn't in a rush to get up. He also had his incredibly sleepy and adorable boyfriend curled up in his bunk with him which was always a bonus.

Alex stirred a little beside him, nuzzling into his chest. "Morning." He mumbled softly, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes and a languid smile. Jack leant down and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "Morning."

Alex shifted to reconnect their lips and Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he felt the prod of his boner against his leg. "Someone's a little excited this morning." Alex just shrugged, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.   
"I was having a very good dream." Jack chuckled as they continued to share chaste kisses. Alex was always a horny fucker in the mornings.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" He felt Alex smirk a little against his lips.   
"Little of this." He mumbled as he shifted so he was on top of Jack, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "And a little of this." He ground the tent in his boxers down against Jack's crotch making him hum in approval.

He reached up and pulled Alex's head back down to his, connecting their lips once more. They moved against each other in slow, easy movements. Neither of them wanted to rush this. Alex's leant his arms either side of Jack's head as Jack's hands settled on his lower back, both content with the leisurely pace.

Jack's dick slowly hardened as Alex lay flush against him, his tongue sliding against Jack's in a well practised slow dance. Alex continued to rotate his hip in small circles causing their boxer clad crotches to rub together creating well-needed friction.

The tension continued to build between the two until Alex was reaching behind the pillows for the bottle of lube. He pulled back to remove both their underwear, kicking it to the bottom of the bunk before reconnecting their lips.

Their lips continued to move slow and sensual as Alex coated his dick and pushed into Jack. He groaned softly into his mouth as Alex bottomed out stilling a moment in favour of just enjoying the kissing.

When he did start to move it was only a continuation of the small hip rotations. He gently rocked into Jack just enough for it to feel good without exerting too much energy. He sighed with content against Jack's lips before pulling back a little so he could look into his lover's eyes.

Jack's lips were parted slightly as he let out soft sighs of pleasure, his eyes were dark and he still had pretty impressive bed hair. It was hot. Not that Jack wasn't always hot, there was just something especially attractive about Jack when he'd just woken up. He buried his face in Jack's neck as he spread his legs a little more to allow Alex in a little deeper.

He continued with the slow roll of his hips and they continued to sporadically share sloppy kisses as their breath slowly grew more laboured. Jack could feel the heat starting to build in his stomach as Alex grunted softly in his ear. "God Jack, you feel so good." He breathed as he shifted his weight onto one arm so he could grip onto Jack's hip, pushing him down onto his dick just a little more. Jack groaned in approval, holding Alex against him a little closer. He slowly began to rotate his hips in time with Alex's, adding to the friction.

They found the perfect rhythm, providing just enough pleasure without breaking the serene morning daze, allowing them to draw out the time it took for them both to peak. 

They came together with whispered gasps of each other's names, sharing a loving kiss before Alex pulled out, collapsing next to Jack in the limited space whilst Jack cleaned himself up with a tissue. He sighed with content as he cuddled back into Jack's side. "Love you, Jacky." He mumbled as Jack pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you too."

The door to the bunk area slid open and footsteps stopped just the other side of the curtain. "You two better be finishing up in there because we're five minutes out." Jack gave a heavy sigh.   
"That's a shame, I was planning on taking a nap." Alex snorted.  
"You just woke up." He said in mild disbelief.  
"Yes and then you had to go tire me out with your morning hornyness." Alex rolled his eyes and shoved at him lightly.  
"Don't pretend like you don't love it." He really did. 


End file.
